


The Diary of a Pokemon Trainer

by SplatQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Pokephilia, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Licking, Vaginal Sex, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplatQueen/pseuds/SplatQueen
Summary: Nina, an Alolan Pokemon Trainer, has always loved Pokemon ever since she was young. Thus, it was obvious she was going to become a trainer!However... she doesn't have a dirty mind, and isn't prepared for when her partners get their heats!Just a story of a 19-year old girl getting fucked by her Pokemon because they're horny fuckers.
Relationships: Original Character/Arcanine, Original Character/Braixen, Original Character/Gardevoir, Original Character/Glaceon, Original Character/Lopunny, Original Character/Lurantis, Original Character/Lycanroc, Original Character/Ninetales (Alolan), Original Character/Primarina, Original Character/Raichu (Alolan), Original Character/Zoroark
Kudos: 62





	The Diary of a Pokemon Trainer

Nina, a short 19-year old girl with light brown skin, chocolate brown hair that's always pulled into two high and cute pigtails, and shiny brown eyes. Ever since she was small, she loved Pokemon with all her heart! She was so excited when her mom first got her that Fomantis! Of course... it's been years since then, and now, she was living by herself, with a house full of her loving Pokemon partners!

If the girl had to be completely honest, her favorite was Lurantis, in which, she called 'Lu' for short. He'd been with her since forever, and he was just so damned cute! Especially when he'd jump for joy when she gave him his favorite Poke Bean... there were many things, however, that Nina didn't know about her partner. In fact, the number one thing she didn't understand about Pokemon was heats. Now, she had never considered herself a dirty minded person, in fact, she was still very much a virgin, and she didn't even put much thought into sex. She didn't even think it sounded fun, she merely just thought it was something people did to make children, nothing more, nothing less. But recently, Lurantis had been acting up a little. He's been much more fussy, territorial, and pretty hostile to any of her other partners when they'd come near Nina!

That was what brought her to this situation. With her legs crossed on her bed, laying down in a comfy position, typing away on her laptop. She wanted to understand her best friend more, and wanted to know why he was causing such a fuss. It was like he was a completely different Pokemon, and she couldn't wrap her head around why! It was like she should know, but she didn't...  
Upon the results, she comes an interesting answer, it's quite simple too 'Is My Pokemon in Heat?'.  
Now Nina wasn't a complete idiot, she was familiar with what heats were... she knew it was something animals would get into, pretty much it just meant they were horny and were craving to mate.  
"So is Lu in heat..." she finds herself mumbling to herself... it was almost a 100% guarantee that he was, after all, all the symptoms of a heat was the way his behavior changed.

Suddenly, she feels something nudging her shoulder, and as if in instinct, the chocolate colored girl closes her laptop and tosses it to the side. Luckily, when she looks, she realizes it's just Lurantis trying to gain her attention...  
"Ah, sorry, it's just you Lu! I'm sorry I thought you were someone else..." she says, petting her partners head. She can't help but smile, he was always so cute when he would ask for her attention...

However, it's obvious Lurantis is unhappy with just the petting, and he makes it obvious when he frustratingly says 'Lurantis!' and as if gestures to something with his front legs. The gesture confuses Nina, and she finds herself raising a brow... Lurantis has never done this before, so it was very puzzling as to why he was doing it now.  
Looking down to what Lurantis is gesturing to, the girls cheeks light up in a bright red, and she gulps down as she realizes, he's gesturing to his... his bulging cock. Now, Nina had seen it many times- but she never saw it sexually! She just kind of laughed to herself... but right now, she knows what Lurantis is asking for-.

The small girl furrows her brows, puzzled by what she should do for her grass Pokemon, does... she abide to his request? Take care of his heat for him? She's so puzzled... but what's worse, is that she suddenly feels a heat growing at her own crotch. She knows, that the sight of Lurantis pretty much begging her to let him fuck her, is turning her the fuck on... she was taller than Lurantis of course, since her Lurantis was only 3'11 in height, and she was 5'1... but, she still saw no issue in this.  
With a deep sigh, she bites her lip, finally finding a conclusion "L-Lu... do, you want to mate with me?"

Waiting for a response is nothing, as he's very quick to answer, and that's by hopping onto her bed, clawing at her shorts as if his life depended on it, and at this point, it probably did.  
The girl finds herself laughing softly, and she pets her partner gently, taking a hold of the shorts on her body, pulling them off with a quick and swift movement. This has made Lurantis very happy, and he has easily ripped off her panties...  
The Pokemon is greeted with her cute, wet, and welcoming pussy. It looks small, and tight... it's perfect. Perfect for the Pokemon to mate with! Now, Nina has already taken note of one certain thing... even if Lu is small, that doesn't mean his Pokemon dick is small. it looks rather big, and looks as if it should be a grown adult human man's dick.

Nina hasn't noticed her mouth watering and being wide open, but she realizes it when suddenly, Lurantis has shoved his cock inside of her wide open, gaping mouth. The Pokemon lets out a sigh of pleasure, and the girl isn't ready for him to start pounding in and out of her mouth like a fucking rabbit in heat.  
She never thought that this tiny, cute, pink Pokemon could be so harsh with her, but hey, he was in heat, she shouldn't had expected any less from him.. but she would be lying if she said that it wasn't a struggle to breath with her mouth full of Pokemon cock.

As Lurantis mouth fucks her, she finds her hands gripping at her partners hips as he wildly thrusts in and out of her mouth pussy. She could tell, with his energy, he had been wanting to do this with her for quite some time. She felt stupid for not realizing her favorite partners desires until today... but she was happy she had realized it, even if she didn't want to admit to it, she was enjoying herself... and it showed, because her pussy was soaking wet.  
Through muffled moans, Nina has started to breath normally through her nose, so she feels as if she can pull through, and she knows that Lurantis is enjoying himself, as he's panting and letting out little 'Lu's from time to time.

As the pace starts to slow down, Nina has now started to bob her head in time with each of her partners thrusts, meeting her nose to his pink crotch every single bob. It was heaven, pure bliss, and she was obviously not ready for what was next...  
Suddenly, Lurantis slams inside, one last time in a harsh manner, and suddenly, Nina nearly chokes as a warm, sticky fluid runs down her throat. She has realized, Lurantis just came inside of her mouth... how lewd was that?  
Her own Pokemon just mouth-fucked her and came down her throat! What was worse, was when he pulled out, she managed to swallow most of it, the slight rest dripping down her lip in the most crude way possible. It was a good thing she lived alone with her Pokemon.

She thinks Lurantis has cooled down, but it's obvious he hasn't, as he's still hard as a rock, and he's now angling his cock for a new target... her wet, dripping pussy. Nina doesn't have time to register this, and she jumps and cries out at the sudden penetration when Lurantis slams his long Pokemon dick inside of her vagina.  
Trembling out, Nina has now realized that Lurantis just took her virginity. This was her first time having sex, and Lurantis took her virginity!

Before she has any more time to think, the Pokemon inside of her has already started to thrust in and out of her, balls slamming against her with each and every thrust- all of them being extremely rough and quick. Of course, Lurantis wouldn't understand that it would hurt the first few seconds... but Nina quickly adapted.

Her little whimpers of pain are replaced by eager, whiny, and loud moans as she feels the pleasure sweep throughout her body, she feels as if she's in goddamn heaven, and she can already feel the urge to come because of Lurantis's quick pace... add onto how hard he thrusted each and every goddamn time. He was a beast for a Pokemon his size!  
Nina is at a loss of words, and she doesn't know what else to do but scream and moan loudly at each thrust, her pigtails bouncing along with her glasses. Her eyes rolled back into her head... she swears that she's going to die from the insane amount of pleasure!

Lurantis never slows down, and Nina claws gently at the bed sheets as she has now started to moan out her partners name, which boosts Lurantis's superiority over her as her breasts bounce with each thrust. Her brown skin glistening with sweat, her legs curling around Lurantis to pull him in closer so his cock can reach even further places inside of her wet pussy, which is hungry for more of his thick dick.

Trembling, Nina screams out and grips the sheets as fluids pour out of her pussy, she has now released... but that doesn't stop Lurantis, she knows that he wants to cum deep inside of her hole, and fill it so he can claim her as his- in which she doesn't have anything against.

It feels like forever, but the moans, slams, and creaks of the bed continue on for another ten minutes of fucking, until finally, the Pokemon on top her of her slams one last time into her pussy, his cock pulsing, and gushes cum inside of her.  
She feels so full, mewling out as her pussy is filled to the brim with cum from her first ever Pokemon partner.

The high is finally dying down, Nina's chest rises up and down as she breathes in and out, trying to catch her breath from the hard fucking she just received. Lurantis is very satisfied with his work, pulling his cock out and sliding up against his trainer, as if he was trying to cuddle with her.  
Nina accepts his gesture, pulling him close to her and holding him in a sweet embrace.

She finds herself petting his head again, a smile breaking onto her face as she adjusts her black glasses. Her hair is now messy, and the pigtails seems just a little out of place from before, she's covered in a bit of semen from Lurantis, but she has time to shower later, right now, she just cares about Lu and how cute he is cuddled up to her like this... she just can't get the image out of her head.

"Next time you're in heat, Lu, I'd be happy to help."

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh, I never expected to write a fanfiction like this... it's so strange isn't it? I never thought I'd ever write Pokephilia...
> 
> Just know I'm not some creepy old dude please-  
> I'm not a weirdo I promise...


End file.
